


The Guest Room

by Canadia69



Series: Bad Touch [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, I Don't Even Know, LITERALLY, M/M, Molestation, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, basically i saw papa mccall and did a thing, i was sleeping and BAM, if you feel like im missing tags let me know, it was there, minor mama stilinski feels, this wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Good boys keep their promises.'</p><p>He would keep his promises.</p><p>-----</p><p>Basically Papa McCall and Stiles have some...history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Комната для гостей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446864) by [Umi_no_Iruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka)



> rating just incase  
> triggery i guess?  
> its not descriptive in the least but still.  
> so i watched 3x11 and OMG PAPA MCCALL  
> Stiles was just so snippy and sassy i had to :D
> 
> this work is part of a series.  
> it can be read on its own or as a whole. you choose :3  
> enjoy

 

Before the Werewolves.

Before the Druids.

Before the kidnappings and beatings.

Before the Divorce.

Before the deaths.

Before  _that_.

Everything was perfect.

Well as perfect as your life can be while still being children.

Stiles and Scott are best friends. Besties. Bros. Brothers.

Closer than was healthy probably. Not that they cared.

Stiles would sleep over at Scotts practically every night, if he could live there he would, but alas, such was his life.

It was around Stiles eighth birthday, that Stiles and Scott weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed anymore.

Melissa had asked once, 'why not just let them continue sleeping together?'

His reply had been simple 'it's disgusting, letting boys sleep together, children are one thing, but these boys are growing up. besides we have a guest room for a reason.'

She never asked again.

Noone ever noticed if it took him a little longer to put Stiles to bed, and if they did, they chalked it up to Stiles being difficult.

But then it started taking more than just a ' _little longer'_.

Eventually Melissa just went to bed without him, tired of waiting, not thinking to go check.

Sometimes, she would notice he hadn't come to bed at all, and when she questioned him,

' _he wouldn't settle, I fell asleep, he's such a handful, he had a nightmare'_

 _  
_Normal kid things.

Eventually, even when Stiles wasn't over, he wouldn't go to bed. 

He stayed in the  _guest room._

 _  
_A couple weeks before Stiles 12th birthday, his mother got seriously ill.

The doctor gave her a week. If that.

The day Stiles turned 12 was the day his mother stopped breathing.

Stiles would never celibrate his birthday again.

When Stiles turned 13 Scott had invited him over, saying how he was a ' _teenager now'_   he was no longer a child.

He went. 

That night he stayed in the guest room. Again.

 

A week later  _he_ left town.

A Divorce.

Scott didn't take it too well, he 'ran away'.

To Stiles'. The Sherriffs'.

He lasted two and a half days before he was whining about how he missed his mom, and just wanted to go home.

He complained to Stiles.

Stiles didn't speak to him for two weeks.

 

Since his birthday, Stiles never left the house unless he had to.

He had to take care of his dad, who was passed out, drunk, again.

He promised to take care of him.

He promised.

_'Good boys keep their promises.'_

_He would keep his promises._

_  
_Days went into months.

Drinks were banned from the house.

Dads were asleep in their beds. Sober.

And Stiles didn't have a nightmare for the first time since...well, a very  _long time._

_\----_

_  
_It was when Stiles was just sitting in the chair in the hospital, waiting to be questioned, again.

" _Stiles"_

He froze.

He hadn't heard that voice in a very,  _very, long time.  
_

 _  
_He raised his head slowly, meeting the eyes of the man.

He took a deep breath to calm himself.

" _Miss me?"_

**Author's Note:**

> so? like it?  
> it was kinda weird in my head, i woke myself up from trying to fall asleep to write this.  
> also i put this as part of a series, just incase i want to continue, i was thinking about it but im not sure where id go with it.  
> comment and such, let me know your feels :3 or lack of feels 3: whatever


End file.
